1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to user interfaces, and more specifically to simulating physics in a user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networking systems are pervasive with users today. In some instances, social networking systems enable users to purchase virtual goods for use with the social networking systems. For example, a user of a social networking system may be permitted to purchase a virtual badge or other virtual good. Currently, social networking systems exhibit virtual goods for sale in a non-interactive fashion. For example, social networking systems often display virtual goods as static images. As a consequence, users generally have relatively poor experiences when shopping for virtual goods over social networking systems.